Civilian Prince
by Syynex
Summary: Naruto, prince of Uzu, was never a ninja. Instead he lived as a sealmaster and council member with enough political power to get away with anything. He can get away with anything, so why not do everything?


Naruto walked swiftly through the crowds of Konoha, not bothering to pay attention to those around him. The 16 year-old young man was dressed nicely in black slacks, an un-tucked crimson dress shirt, a black tie, and black shoes. On his left arm was the coat of his suit and covering each hand were white gloves. His once blond hair was white with crimson streaks and tips. His eyes, eyes of the bluest blue, eyes with so much joy and innocence, were now cold, frozen by years of being hated and ignored, eyes that matched those of any villager who looked upon him so perfectly it was scary.

His shoes continued to click as he walked, producing a sound that actually managed to be heard over the mass of people. Within a few minutes of walking he arrived at his destination, a small dango shop, arranged similarly to a café. Tables were set up over a cobblestone floor outside the shop and were surrounded by small white flower pots, each containing multitudes of different colors. As soon as he sat down a young brunette waitress arrived to take his order. He was a regular, arriving at ten o'clock each morning.

"May I take your order, Naruto-San?" she asked politely. She didn't bother giving him a menu, none of them ever did. He had come so many times he had the entire menu memorized.

"Yes, I'll have my usual coffee and a plate of assorted dango please" He answered. "And Naruto is fine, Waitress-Chan." While normally he would only accept being referred to as 'Uzumaki-San', the employees here were actually pleasant and seemed to think of him as simply a customer, a huge source of income, but a customer none the less.

She blushed at the suffix and he gave a small smile. "O-of course, Naruto." She quickly wrote down his order and left, still blushing. Of course, the fact that all the waitresses blushed each time he referred to them as 'Waitress-Chan' and when they referred to him in such a familiar manner may have been another reason he asked them to.

While he waited he pulled out a book and placed it atop the table. It was an old book, that much was obvious at a simple glance. The book was thick, very thick, and bound in old black leather. On the cover in bright, almost-white, blue was the kanji for 'seal'. This book was, clearly, about seals.

He had first gotten into seals 12 years ago, at the age of four. He was, once again, with some of the prostitutes of the red-light district, some of the only people who ever cared for him. He overheard them talking about the seals used by kunoichi for birth control and had immediately set about finding a way to make them for the women. It had taken almost a month to make it using the seal book he had found in an alley. After he had presented it to them he had been curious about what else he might be able to accomplish, and immediately began experimenting. He was pleasantly surprised at his natural skill. While he wasn't an immediate seal prodigy, he easily grasped the basics and set about combining them to more complex seals, and when those grew old he made even more complicated ones.

One might think with such knowledge of seals he was a formidable shinobi, one would also be wrong, in fact, Naruto was a civilian. He had no desire to be a shinobi, and so he wouldn't become one. A nice and simple reason for not joining Konoha's military force, oh, and not being under anyone's control was a nice bonus too.

They had tried, oh yes, they had tried, but no matter what they did they couldn't force him to join. All of Danzo's little pets he had found were sent back to him in bags, during council meetings. Many wondered how he did it, seeing as he attended those meetings. As the last Uzumaki he was granted a seat on the civilian council, had he been a shinobi he would have been a clan head, like that Sasuke guy. The Uzumaki were long time allies of Konoha and he, being not only the last, but of royal blood, got quite a few little perks from it. He was a citizen by birth, but considered a foreign dignitary within the laws of the village, giving him large political sway similar to that of the wind mistress, Temari, from Suna.

You might wonder why the Uzumaki, with a single civilian member, had the same, if not more, power than the representative of a shinobi village. The answer is simple, the Uzumaki owned most of Konoha. Throughout the years of the alliance the Uzumaki were relied on for most of Konoha's funding, and so, from the very beginning of the village, they were in debt to the rulers of Uzu. Most of the shinobi facilities and the Hokage monument were actually on property the people of Uzu purchased from one of the previous fire daimyo, which would technically make any children born in the shinobi hospital citizens of Uzu, and subject to Naruto's rule, as he could be considered a daimyo himself.

Those things gave Naruto power over both shinobi and civilian matters, so he attended every meeting and knew everything going on within Konoha. It also helped that he had the riches of Uzugakure to support himself with, the power of money was astounding. A short summary of Naruto's status within the village could be said an a single word; powerful.

As Naruto waited for his order he set about copying from the book into a smaller notebook he unsealed. Because he was copying it he not only increased his understanding of seals, but also could choose to copy only the things he deemed important, giving him a quick reference for his sealing. He had added even more to the Uzumaki fortunes over the years by selling seals to various shinobi stores, though he kept most of his seals to himself, no point in giving away all his secrets.

A few minutes latter his order arrived. Without looking up from his book he gave the waitress a generous tip and grabbed his cup. He drank slowly, enjoying drink, as he worked. This was not uncommon, seeing as he did this almost every day, so the waitress excused herself.

It was nearly two hours later that the heir of Uzu placed down his book for the day, sealing it within his torso for safe keeping. He placed his empty coffee cup on a plate of dango sticks before looking around the shop, it certainly got busier as the day wore on. He was just giving his fellow customers a quick glance-over when he saw it, a thing of beauty so divine he couldn't breath. Sitting a table away was one Miratashi Anko, but that wasn't what he was interested in. Her head was turned to the side as she spoke to one of her friends, revealing the curse seal, a seal that granted the user incredible power and was obtained through a serum Orochimaru injected with his teeth. He must study it, he must have it, he WILL have it, and nothing short of Kami herself would stop him.

Up in heaven Kami sighed. Nothing short of herself would stop him from doing anything he wanted, and even that was uncertain. The biggest problem was the fact that she wouldn't be able to tell her favorite human 'no', which basically gave him permission to do whatever he wanted, without him being accountable during judgment. Both the physical and spiritual worlds were screwed.

Anko and her friends had noticed Naruto staring at her, and were honestly quite amused. Here was some blonde civilian who stopped breathing the second he saw her, Anko saw it as somewhat flattering. They of course had absolutely no idea who he was, or that he had eyes only for her seal, so when he got up and walked towards them, a waitress immediately clearing his table, they assumed he was coming over to speak with Anko, they were proved very wrong.

Naruto walked with purpose towards the table, a seal hidden in his left hand. When he got there Anko turned towards him, only to get the seal pressed to her forehead. She immediately fell unconscious, into his waiting right arm, which slung her over his shoulder, before he quickly dashed away, leaving a shocked group of kunoichi.

"W-what just happened?" asked Kurenai, trying to comprehend what just happened. "HE ABDUCTED ANKO!" shouted Yugao, quickly jumping to her feet. Hana released a growl as she got up. There was no way in hell she was letting that punk have his way with her friend. Kurenai, over her shock, sprang to her feet. "Yugao, get the Hokage." she said. "Hana, your with me." the purple haired ANBU gave a nod before teleporting to the Hokage while Hana and Kurenai chased after the civilian prince.


End file.
